filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Carell
[[Datei:Steve Carell 2 2013.jpg|mini|Steve Carell bei der australischen Filmpremiere von Anchorman 2 – Die Legende kehrt zurück im November 2013]] Steven John Carell (* 16. August 1962 in Concord, Massachusetts) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Komiker. Film- und Fernsehkarriere Er war mehrere Jahre einer der Korrespondenten der satirischen Nachrichtensendung The Daily Show des US-Kabelkanals Comedy Central und trat außerdem in den Segmenten Even Stephven und Produce Pete der Show auf. Nach einer längeren Pause kehrte Carell am 23. März 2005 für einen Gastauftritt anlässlich des zweiten Jahrestags des Irakkrieges zur Daily Show zurück. Als Showgast erklärte Carell am 17. August 2005 sein Ausscheiden aus dem Team der Daily Show und zerstreute damit Gerüchte über eine mögliche Rückkehr. Von 2005 bis 2011 spielte Carell die Hauptrolle des Michael Scott im NBC-Remake der britischen Comedyserie The Office von Ricky Gervais und Stephen Merchant. Hierfür erhielt er 2006 einen Golden Globe Award als bester Darsteller in einer Comedy- oder Musicalfernsehserie und wurde von 2006 bis 2011 sechsmal in Folge für den Emmy nominiert. Im einstündigen Serienfinale von Das Büro, das am 16. Mai 2013 ausgestrahlt wurde, übernimmt er erneut seine Rolle als Michael Scott. 2005 erschien der Film Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht…, an dem Carell als Schauspieler in der Hauptrolle, als Co-Drehbuchautor und Produzent beteiligt war. Darüber hinaus war Carell in kleineren Rollen in den Filmen Bruce Allmächtig, Anchorman – Die Legende von Ron Burgundy und Melinda und Melinda zu sehen. In dem Roadmovie Little Miss Sunshine aus dem Jahr 2006 spielte er den schwulen Proust-Forscher Frank, der sich die Pulsadern aufschneiden wollte, nachdem seinem ärgsten Konkurrenten der Genie-Preis der MacArthur-Stiftung zugesprochen worden war. 2007 kam die Fortsetzung des internationalen Kinohits Bruce Allmächtig mit dem Titel Evan Allmächtig in die Kinos. Jim Carrey (Bruce) war in diesem Film nicht mehr dabei und gab die Hauptrolle an Steve Carell (Evan) ab. Steve Carell synchronisierte das Eichhörnchen Hammy in dem Animationsfilm Ab durch die Hecke. In der Action-Komödie Get Smart aus 2008 spielte er den Agenten Maxwell Smart, der bei seinem ersten Einsatz als Außenagent Los Angeles vor einer Atombombe retten soll. 2011 war er in der Komödie Crazy, Stupid, Love. an der Seite von Julianne Moore zu sehen.TrailerLounge Filmografie (Auswahl) mini|Carell mit seiner Ehefrau Nancy bei der [[Oscarverleihung 2010]] * 1991: Life As We Know It! (Fernsehfilm) * 1991: Curly Sue – Ein Lockenkopf sorgt für Wirbel (Curly Sue) * 1997: Over The Top (Fernsehserie, 12 Folgen) * 1998: Tomorrow Night * 1998: Homegrown * 1998: Just Shoot Me – Redaktion durchgeknipst (Just Shoot Me!, Fernsehserie, Folge 3x04 Funny Girl) * 1999: Suits * 2000: H.U.D. (Fernsehfilm) * 2000: Strangers with Candy (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x02 Behind Blank Eyes) * 2002–2003: Watching Ellie (Fernsehserie, 16 Folgen) * 2003: Street of Pain (Kurzfilm) * 2003: Bruce Allmächtig (Bruce Almighty) * 2004: Plötzlich verliebt (Sleepover) * 2004: Anchorman – Die Legende von Ron Burgundy (Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy) * 2004: Melinda und Melinda (Melinda and Melinda) * 2004: Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie * 2004: Come to Papa (Fernsehserie, 4 Folgen) * 2004: Fillmore! (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x13 Field Trip of the Just, Stimme für Mr. Delancey) * 2005: Verliebt in eine Hexe (Bewitched) * 2005: Jungfrau (40), männlich, sucht… (The 40 Year Old Virgin) * 2005–2011, 2013: Das Büro (The Office, Fernsehserie, 142 Folgen) * 2006: Little Miss Sunshine * 2006: American Storage (Kurzfilm) * 2006: Ab durch die Hecke (Over the Hedge, Stimme für Hammy) * 2006: Hammy’s Boomerang Adventure (Kurzfilm, Stimme für Hammy) * 2007: Evan Allmächtig (Evan Almighty) * 2007: Dan – Mitten im Leben! (Dan in Real Life) * 2007: Stories USA * 2008: Horton hört ein Hu! (Horton Hears a Who!, Stimme für Mayor) * 2008: Get Smart * 2010: Date Night – Gangster für eine Nacht (Date Night) * 2010: Ich – Einfach Unverbesserlich (Despicable Me, Stimme für Gru) * 2010: Dinner für Spinner (Dinner for Schmucks) * 2011: Crazy, Stupid, Love. * 2012: Auf der Suche nach einem Freund fürs Ende der Welt (Seeking a Friend for the End of the World) * 2012: Wie beim ersten Mal (Hope Springs) * 2013: Ganz weit hinten (The Way, Way Back) * 2013: Der unglaubliche Burt Wonderstone (The Incredible Burt Wonderstone) * 2013: Ich – Einfach Unverbesserlich 2 (Despicable Me 2, Stimme für Gru) * 2013: Anchorman 2 – Die Legende kehrt zurück (Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues) Deutsche Synchronstimmen Carell ist für die deutschen Fassungen seiner Filme im Laufe der Jahre von mehreren Sprechern synchronisiert wordenhttp://www.synchronkartei.de/index.php?action=show&type=actor&id=5236 (letzter Zugriff: 26. September 2010), in den letzten Jahren am häufigsten von Uwe Büschken und Stefan Gossler, z. B. in Date Night – Gangster für eine Nacht und in der Fernsehserie Das Büro. Weblinks * * Interview, Focus, 23. März 2013 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Komiker Kategorie:Golden-Globe-Preisträger Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1962 Kategorie:Mann